


The rainbow (hides many secrets)

by Its_hi



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Bleach, Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arcobaleno centric, Gen, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_hi/pseuds/Its_hi
Summary: A rainbow is the refraction of light through water. As such things can get lost along the way.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	1. A Cloud in a Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I’m open to review and criticism. Please enjoy.

Skull had not always been Skull, the immortal stuntman. He’d been called Skull for decades, but his true name was Harry James Potter.  
His flames had activated when he was seven, the propagation of his blood was the only thing that had stopped him from bleeding out. So when Hagrid arrived talking about magic, the first thing Harry asked about was the violet flames that no one else could see. However, to his great disappointment, Hagrid brushed it off as some kind of accidental magic. Harry was sure there was something more to it, but the magical world was so intriguing and he soon forgot about the indigo flames that danced across his skin. His first Quidditch lesson had him finding his true passion (not Quidditch though it did the trick for the time being) it was the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins propagated by the fire in his soul.  
  
As the years passed at Hogwarts and Voldemort continued to attack Harry at every turn, using the purple fire to stop himself from losing blood and propagate the power of his spells became second nature. And once sixth year ended and the war began he found he could use them to copy rations and supplies and keep them moving. The war was brutal and morals took a back seat as the deaths kept piling up. Ginny and Hermione’s deaths hit him hard but they hit Ron harder. Harry’s first friend was all but gone and Harry was starting to break too. He barely noticed his hair and eyes changing to the same colour as the fire of his soul, it suited him anyway. The end of the war was anticlimactic, Voldemort captured and killed Ron. Harry saw violet and when he woke up the Death Eaters remains were splattered all over the battlefield with far too much blood than could be contained in a body. Later that week Harry James Potter was proclaimed dead. Later that week Skull de Mort was created and got a job as a stuntman in France.  
  
Years later and a job offer was dropped off at his flat, this one was special though. This mysterious offer involved an explanation, that his flames were called Cloud flames, that they possessed the power of propagation and that he was the strongest Cloud. He pounced on the offer, he would finally get to meet others who had flames like him. But his coworkers saw him as weak and lesser, as a civilian who was incapable no matter how often he proved himself. When Checker Face finally revealed himself and placed the curse of the Arcobaleno, he was forced to find a job with a mafia famiglia as no one else would offer a job to a toddler. No matter how mature they were.  
  
As the years passed, he and the other Arcobaleno would meet up regularly to see if there had been any developments in breaking the curse (there never were). The others still treated him like a lackey and he let them.  
  
After all he was Harry James Potter and he was a wizard, he would beat the curse.


	2. A Lightning with the Fae

Artemis Fowl’s flames activated when his mother shut down- shortly after his father disappeared. She’d thrown a vase at him in her insanity and -caught completely by surprise- he took the blow to the head. Fully expecting to die, Artemis had been shocked when he’d felt the vase shatter on his skin leaving him completely unharmed. Upon further investigation he’d found out that his father had run across things like this before but only in his dealings with the mafia and even then very rarely. He’d dismissed the green fire as unimportant to his search for his father and had moved on to research of the faeries. However, they turned out to be more important than he thought when his hair and eyes began to turn green. He’d been forced to use hair dye and contacts to keep Butler from suspecting anything. 

A few years later and he managed to find and capture a faerie. Shortly after that he finally managed to locate his father and that should have been the end of it. But he got greedy, he replicated faerie technology and the faeries didn’t take kindly to it. He made it out. Butler didn’t. He knew that if he returned home they’d go after his family. So -still mourning the loss of Butler- he packed his bags got rid of the dye and contacts and fled to mainland Europe. He quickly made a name for himself as Verde the genius scientist, specifically a mafia one (some of his experiments weren’t entirely ethical). There he learnt about flames and what they could do. His lightning flames had the power of hardening, something he used to keep delicate pieces of equipment intact. 

A few years on from when he’d first arrived in Europe, he received a job offer calling him the strongest lightning. Intrigued, he accepted and was not disappointed. The others interactions were so fascinating and he spent days theorising about their secrets and their tics. Then Checker Face and the curse of the Arcobaleno happened and he was forced to remind his assistants that size didn’t matter. He organised their annual meetings so that they could share any new information about the curse, not that he needed it. 

After all he was Artemis Fowl II and he was a genius, he would beat the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review on your way out


	3. A Sun of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop woop I did it thanks for The the motivation.

Adam was eleven and literally staring Death in the face when his flames activated. It had already been a weird day with him discovering he was the Antichrist but as the yellow fire had flickered across his skin he’d known there was something special about it. His heightened everything and Death recoiling from him had confirmed this fact. When the Devil had shown up he too had been driven away by them (he’d let Crowley and Aziraphale believe that they’d helped(they hadn’t)). 

A century or so later he’d moved to mainland Europe and established a reputation as the mafia hitman Reborn. The reveal of flames and what his where and could do (Sun and activation) hadn’t really surprised him because why not. A decade or so into his new career he’d received a letter informing him that he was the strongest Sun and asking him to do a few job with the other strongest elements. He’d accepted and had developed a great rivalry with Colonello who he’d felt an odd kinship with. Skull on the other hand he’d hated there was something in his aura which had just felt so wrong so he’d admittedly been a bit of a bully.

Several jobs in and the Arcobaleno curse had been placed. He’d kicked himself and had fallen back on the Vongola for work. He swore that he would get back at Checker Face.

After all he was Adam Young, he was the Antichrist and he would break the curse.


End file.
